


Wynonna ?

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, cuteness, otp, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happens when Wynonna barges into the bathroom , ranting about work. How annoyed is waverly going to be? More importantly how is Wynonna going to react when’s he finds out waverly wasn’t the only person in there





	Wynonna ?

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm 100% done with him" Wynonna says as she walks into Waverly's bathroom, standing in front of the counter as she fixes her hair. Just walking into the bathroom while Waverly showered, the white curtain separating them. As kids they had done that a lot, sharing a bathroom while rushing to get ready, Wynonna never got out of the habit, or rather got into the habit of knocking any door. "I mean how can someone be SO inconsiderate and incompetent and selfish and just so damn annoying ... like what's his problem? I mean EVERY SINGLE THING I say he just does the opposite thing anyway. "Waverly places her hands over her face and huffs "Wynonna?" She says "It's like all he wants to do cause trouble. Yanno I saw him hitting on a girl just so she would make his coffee faster?" She started to pace around the bathroom as she rants. Hands waving here and there. "I thought putting up with Gus’ constant nagging was annoying, I used to think that was hard. But now, now Gus is a walk in the park, easy as pie- mmmmm pie-" she smiles "but him! GOD is he the worst person I have met. And I have met A LOT of people. I mean there is some reallllly bad revanantes it there but none of them are as rude and inconsiderate as him...."

  
"Wynonna?" Waverly sighs, saying her sister's name a little louder. "At least they think of others at some point. Him? No all he does is think about himself. And flirts with so many girls. Loads of them. And now... Waverly now he's flirting with me. Not a little flirting, like full blown out flirting. Winking and everything…”. "Wynonna!" She says, more assertive. But she should know by now that the only thing to stop Wynonna talking would be whisky. "And I don't hate it. I mean I want to. I want to hate it. But I can feel my cheeks go a little red when he pays attention to me. I don't know why!..."   
"WYNONNA!" She says louder and harsh. "What?" Wynonna asks sounding like a hurt puppy."I would kind of like to talk about your attraction to Dolls when I have some clothes on!" Waverly says, biting her lip. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry this is a weird topic while you're showering. I'm gonna go raid your secret stash of booze" she says walking out and closing the door behind her. Waverly chuckles once the door is shut. "oh my god" she says covering her face of embarrassment.

 

"She totally didn't know I was in here did she?" Nicole laughs from right in front of Waverly. "Nope not a clue" Waverly responds uncovering her face to smiles at Nicole. "I'm so so sorry she did that" she says placing her hand on Nicole's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't be against showering together again after this incident. "It's fine. Honestly it's kind of funny, I was waiting for her to hear me covering my laughs. Kind of surprised she didn't" Waverly laughs "oh no, Wynonna tends to go into her own little world when she rants."  
"What do we do now ?" Nicole asks. "Kiss a little more ? Then I go out and listen to Wynonna rant some more. You have work in half an hour. " she smiles leaning forward to kiss her gently, waiting for her to pull back a little, but Nicole doesn't, she leans in closer, wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist. "Ok nope," Nicole pulls back, "I mean I would be all for a make out session but not while your sister is only a few meters away." she says biting her lip. "Sorry babe. Next time!" She says, not a question. Cause there is most definitely going to be a next time. "Oh definitely next time." Waverly smiles. She switches off the shower and both women step out. Wrapping themselves in towels they walk towards the bedroom. Waverly changes first, walking out "ok so you like him flirting with you?" She says sitting next to Wynonna and towel drying her hair. Wynonna continues to rant, telling Waverly everything at lightning speed. Stopping to smile and say "hey" to Nicole as she walks out the bathroom. "Morning Wynonna... see you later." Nicole says leaning to kiss Waverly before walking to the door. Putting her hair into a pony as she slips on her shoes. "Bye!" she calls one last time before walking out.

 

  
Wynonna continues her rant as soon as the door shuts. She had gotten used to seeing Nicole around the homestead. She just tried to push the thought out of her mind that it was in a morning and her sister had probably gotten some after yesterday's events. Then she just stops talking mid-rant. "What?" Waverly asks "did you hear something?" She says ready to jump to work. "Nicole had wet hair. Like just wet 5 minutes ago... the same as you.... OH GOD I WALKED IN ON YOU TO HAVING SHOWER SEX DIDN'T I?" She says covering her face as she shakes her head trying to get the thought out. Waverly just bursts into laughter. "Actually no you didn't." Wynonna hands drop "I didn't walk in on you two in the shower? That's good." she smiles. "Oh no we were both in the shower. But not having sex " Waverly says. Honestly she doesn't care, she isn't ashamed of Nicole or their relationship but she wouldn't speak about sex with Wynonna, that was just weird. But she was going to have a joke from now and then. "That's it I'm never going into that bathroom again." Wynonna says. "Well, maybe that will teach you for not knocking." Waverly laughs.


End file.
